Drowning In Your Eyes
by Airienn
Summary: A veces más vale tarde que nunca. Oneshot.


Fic escrito para los 'Drabbles de Chocolate' de SSY .  
Comentarios constructivos bienvenidos. Comentarios malintencionados... vudú!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, mas quisiera ;; pero pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. sigh No se puede tener todo en esta vida...

--------------------------------

Alzó el rostro hacia el sol que moría en el horizonte en una búsqueda instintiva de algo que caldease su alma. Pero no era suficiente.  
No era suficiente para acallar el rumor que crecía dentro de sí.

Nada parecía ser nunca suficiente.

Siempre por detrás en todo, el segundo mejor en cualquier cosa, posterior siempre a _él_,

El destino tenía un sentido del humor extremadamente retorcido.

¿Por el mero hecho de haber nacido primero había de arrebatarle todo cuanto ansiaba en la vida? Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo sabía que a pesar de ello debía estarle agradecido por muchas otras cosas.

Volvió a mirar la línea donde el cielo se unía al mar, y suspiró.

Y lloró.

Lloró por _él_, por su amor resignado y sin esperanza, por querer darle fin a todo y no tener valor.

Lloró por su amigo, su única compañía, dulce y paciente en tantos meses de otra forma solitarios. Sabía que le amaba, pero no podía hacer frente a sentimientos que tarde o temprano acabarían hiriéndole. Eso no. El joven caballero hacía todo con intensidad, amaba y despreciaba intensamente, para bien o para mal, pero no merecía sufrir lo que él estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Y lloró por sí mismo, por cuanto deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, o al menos lo hubiera visto venir a tiempo.

Lloró hasta que sus ojos se hincharon y se le agotaron las lágrimas.

–¡Kanon! – Unos brazos esbeltos se enredaron en torno a él.

– Me he enterado de lo de tu hermano con Mu… ah!! Lo siento, no debí haber dich… – Milo notó como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del más mayor y quiso protestar con arrepentimiento en su voz – Eh, eh, eh, vamos, vamos, no me llores.

– …tarde – murmuró con voz entre apenada y divertida el abrazado.

– ¿Qué? –

– Que llegas tarde. Ahora solo me quedan mocos. Y se me caen – para mayor efecto involuntario, se sorbió la nariz en ese momento.

– Ya veo, ya – dijo el más joven sentándose en el suelo a su lado mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos a la caza de un pañuelo que juraría estaba en alguna parte. – Ahá! Aquí estaba el maldito… Ten, suénate. Y por todos los dioses, no me lo devuelvas. –

– ¿Estás seguro? –

– Yeugh. –

Kanon no pudo menos que esbozar una ligera sonrisa y obedecer.

Era agradable notar como la calidez del caballero de Escorpio pasaba a su cuerpo a través de sus brazos. Sentirlo soplar suavemente los cabellos que le hacían cosquillas, apartarlos en vano porque a los pocos segundos volvían a su sitio original.

– Oiga usted, señor caballero, quiero saber qué fijador de pelo usa para darle vida y mala leche a sus cabellos. Se me quieren meter en la nariz los muy descarados. – refunfuño el joven.

– Venga ya Milo, que no tienes _tanta_ nariz. –

– ¡¡SI QUE TENGO!! – clamó el aludido con tono ultrajado.

– Esta bien, de acuerdo, tienes… pero poca. – murmuró condescendiente.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron abrazados sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de su mutua compañía y de la puesta de sol. La brisa soplaba desde el mar llevando consigo aroma a sal y humedad, y las gaviotas aprovechaban las últimas horas de luz para planear perezosamente sobre el cabo.

El más joven de los caballeros llevaba minutos ensimismado, hasta que el cambio de postura del mayor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– Kanon…–

– ¿Hmm…? – la presencia reconfortante de su amigo lo había sumido en un agradable sopor.

– Verás… sé que probablemente no sea el momento ni el lugar… – Aquello hizo que todas las alarmas saltaran en su cerebro, y por consiguiente de despejase casi de golpe – Pero yo… hace tiempo que…

– No lo digas Milo. Por lo que más quieras, no acabes esa frase. – suplicó su compañero, escudando sus ojos tras una cortina de pelo casi castaño.

– ¡Precisamente! – exclamó enfadado el interpelado. – ¡Precisamente, porque tú eres lo que más quiero!

Kanon se dio la vuelta y lo agarró por los hombros con violencia, sacudiéndolo como si con ello pretendiera hacerlo entrar en razón.

– ¿Es que no lo comprendes? – gritó desesperado - ¿No entiendes que…?

Pero todos sus reproches murieron sin salir de sus labios. El joven caballero lo miraba airado, con mil emociones apenas contenidas nadando en sus ojos líquidos.

Sabía que le estaba gritando, pero nada conseguía registrarse en su mente más allá de la imagen de esos ojos llorosos. El enojo, el fervor, la aflicción; todo se mezclaba en sus pupilas azules creando un torbellino que amenazaba con arrastrarle hasta el fondo.

_«Oh Athena… ten compasión señora» _

Oh señora. Oh señora, señora, señora. Se estaba ahogando. Se estaba ahogando en un mar sin olas, y nada salvo aquellos labios llenos parecía ser capaz de salvarlo de su tormenta.

Y se precipitó de cabeza al naufragio cuando su estupor cedió al reflejo angustiado de aquellos orbes.

– ¡Kanon! – el rubio se aferraba a sus hombros y lo zarandeaba apurado – ¡Kanon dime algo¡Kanon por f…! –

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, pues los labios del castaño se estrellaron contra los suyos, con el mismo apremio con el que un hombre se aferraría a su tabla salvavidas en plena tempestad.

Un suspiro quiso escapar de la boca de Milo, pero fue el mayor quien se lo llevó consigo. Lo besaba y estrechaba contra sí como si quisiera bebérsele el alma, y llenar con él los vacíos de su interior. Y él no podía sino acceder de buen grado.

Tras varios minutos eternos, Kanon puso fin al beso, y con un suave gemido, enterró su rostro entre los cabellos enmarañados del más joven.

– Perdóname Milo, perdóname –

– ¿Qué¿Qué he de perdonarte esta vez? – tan solo un susurro con tono de fastidio, pero tantas cosas dejaba entrever…

– Lo siento tanto… – Apretó el abrazo en torno al rubio.

– ¿Quieres decirme de una maldita vez qué demonios es lo que sientes?!! – luchaba por aguantar los sollozos, pero estaban cerca, muy cerca.

– No haberme dado cuenta antes. De todo. De ti.– Y diciendo eso, besó sus cabellos con dulzura.

--------------------------------

Reviews? Plz?


End file.
